Timeline of the Odyssey of Fate
PLEASE NOTE THAT SOME OF THESE CHAPTERS MAY OVERLAP CHRONOLOGICALLY, AND MERELY REFLECT A FOCUS ON DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE WORLD AT THAT TIME; BECAUSE OF THIS, I RESERVE THE LIBERTY TO CHANGE THE CHAPTER NUMBERINGS AT ANY TIME Chapter I: War on Terror Pakistan Campaign Chapter II: Clash of Civilizations- Tepid Era Chapter III: Treaty of Strassburg: Peace is Made Chapter IV: US-Mexico Federal Union -Arizona Senator Hugo Juarez, the son of an illegal immigrant who entered the US during the Bush administration, champions the No Border Movement, a move to integrate Mexico into the framework of the US. This adds over 30 states to the union. Obviously, some serious resentment develops, and the Aztlan Nationalist Movement takes refuge in the jungles of Brazil. They will be among many in Latin America who push for war with the US, culminating in the Great American War. Chapter V: Brussels Accords- Formation of the Franco-German Commonwealth Chapter VI: US-Latin American Prebellum Period -A massive transparent geodesic dome is constructed over Mexico City and an additional 1 mile radius of land surrounding the city. -The city of Pacifica is founded in the Gulf of California. -Venezuela's president, Francisco Guevera, a close associate of Hugo Chavez, champions the modification of the struggling UNASUR into the Bolivarian Association of South American States, or BASAS. Chapter VII: North-South Strain: Great American War Chapter VIII: Dissolution of the United Nations -Article 9 of the Japanese constitution is repealed, allowing Japan to have projective military capacity -Antarctic Treaty System is repealed -Outer Space Treaty is repealed -most environmental treaties are repealed, due to their lack of relevance and the inherent failure of sustainability in the early 21st century UN is replaced with the Heirarchy of Independent States and Supranational Bodies (HISSB), a highly elaborate governing body consisting of nation-states, multinational corporations, world religions, and supranational unions; this entity is more efficient with those issues that were the UN's shortcomings, like relief efforts, but it illustrates the highly multipolar political environment of the world; due to this, not even HISSB can stop all wars Chapter IX: Antarctic War Chapter X:Russo-Israeli War -Stalinist coup occurs in Russia, after losses in Antarctic War create massive public discent for government -Russia invades former Soviet bloc nations, with a renewed nationalism -Russia forces Kurdistan, one of the Israeli Confederation's major allies, into a mutual defense agreement through the covert sponsoring of terrorism by Communist militants -Israel declares war on Russia; the US stays out due to residual fears of a new Cold War -with covert funding from the US, EU, and UK, Israel uses its experience in the Arab-Israeli Conflicts to invade Moscow and force a Russian surrender. -Israel, the US, FGC, and UK organize a surrender agreement, that all foreign forces will leave Russia and all economic sanctions lifted if Kurdistan and the other invaded nations are set free; Russia complies -Russia's Stalinist regime falls, exiled by the new president to Siberia, except for the regime's leader, who is publicly executed, an event posted on that era's version of Youtube Chapter XI: Promised Land: Federation of Eretz Yisrael Hashlemah Chapter XII: Megacorporate Takeover of Japan Chapter XIII: Second Russo-Japanese War Chapter XIIII: Second Russian Civil War and the Great Balkanization -Soviet Amurian Republic declared -more to come- Category:GM'Verse Storage